This invention relates to a garment cover that can conveniently protect a garment such as a suit along with accessories such as neckties when carried in a traveler's suitcase without deforming the contents and forming any wrinkles or unintended creases in the contents.
When a traveler is making a long trip to overseas countries on business, for sightseeing or other purposes, he or she may want to carry with him or her a change of suits and/other garments. However, it is normally extremely cumbersome and time consuming to encase such spare clothes so that they are free from wrinkles and creases during a journey. Moreover, neckties which are encased in a traveling suitcase can be easily wrinkled or creased under the pressure of the other objects filled in the case.